


Secret Cuddler

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich is a closet case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Cuddler

"I knew it," Ian said sleepily, as he put a hand over Mickey’s waist.

"Knew what?" Mickey questioned with his eyes closed.

Ian kissed the back of his neck and squeezed him closer, “Mickey Milkovich is a closet case.”

Mickey snorted, “Well, your dick was up my ass before work this morning, so I’d have to say no on that one.”

"Whether my dick is in you or not has little to do with your outness, Mickey," Ian laughed into his neck, "What I meant was that you’re a secret cuddler."

"The hell I am," Mickey huffed, although he didn’t move from where he was currently wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms in their bed. He’d come home from a hard day at work, rain pouring down for most of it, to find Ian resting half asleep. He couldn’t be blamed for crawling in and maneuvering until he was tucked into the curve of his body.

"It’s just cold," Mickey shrugged, way too aware of how awesomely warm Ian’s chest felt against his back. He tried to hide the shiver of his body adjusting with more reasoning. "My natural human instincts are kicking in for survival, so I’m just using you for my own benefit."

Ian chuckled, shaking them and the bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know we lived on a cave floor in the wilderness. Just admit it, Mick. You like to cuddle.” He pressed his lips to his ear in a quick kiss.

Mickey sighed, “I won’t because we’re not.”

"Alright, then I guess I’ll go get started on dinner…" Ian only slightly started to remove himself from around Mickey. "Should probably take my spear just in case I need to fight off a—"

"Okay, I get it," he reached for Ian’s arm and put it back over him, sliding back against him, "…we’ll…c-cuddhunn," Mickey mumbled the last word.

"I didn’t catch that, Mickey. What are we doing?" he teased.

Mickey pretended to snore with his face buried in his arm. Ian laughed at the small smile on his face, then cuddled up closer, surrounding his boyfriend in his warmth.


End file.
